Told you so!
by Healer Pomfrey
Summary: During the winter holidays in Harry's first Hogwarts year, Hermione is badly injured. Harry wants to help her, but no one believes in him, except for one person of whom he would not have expected it at all. Completely AU! Just a little drabble for the New Year


**Told you so! Happy New Year!**  
**by Healer Pomfrey**

_All recognizable characters belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story.  
I am not a native speaker of English. Please excuse my mistakes._

* * *

"Hurry up Harry, I'm starving," Ronald Weasley instructed his friend, impatiently.

"I'm coming," Harry replied, stumbling out of the dormitory after his friend, not noticing that he was missing a sock and that his robes were turned inside out. He was still tired after spending half of the night in the restricted section of the library, searching for information about Nicholas Flamel in vain.

By the time the two first-years reached the Great Hall, everyone else who had stayed over the winter holidays was already assembled, and Harry grudgingly took the last empty seat between Ron and Professor Snape.

HP

Just a few minutes into the meal, the owls delivering the post entered the Great Hall, and Harry realised, happily, that Hedwig was among them. _'A letter from Hermione,'_ he thought, smiling. _'It was good that I told her to take Hedwig with her.'_

However, to his great disappointment, Hedwig did not land in front of Harry. Instead, she flew straight to the Headmaster and delivered a letter, before she came over to sit on Harry's shoulder, gently nibbling his earlobe.

"Oh no," the Headmaster spoke up in a grave voice, causing everyone to stare at the old wizard, alert.

"Ms. Granger had an accident and is in a critical condition," Dumbledore explained, before he read aloud the letter that Hermione's father had sent him.

"Wouldn't she be better off at St. Mungo's?" McGonagall queried in apparent concern.

"No Minnie," Madam Pomfrey replied, sadly shaking her head. "With this kind of head injuries, they won't be able to help more efficiently than the Muggle doctors at the hospital in Grenoble. Only a Natural Healer would be able to help her, so we can only leave the matter to the Muggles and pray for Ms. Granger."

HP

Harry spent the day walking around in a daze. _'Hermione can't die. We need her. I need her. Even more than I need Ron I need her. She's my best friend.'_

Even during the night, he was unable to shake off the thoughts about the clever witch who was fighting for her life far away.

In the early morning hours, a faint thought crossed his mind that stubbornly planted itself in the front of his mind. _'Maybe I can help her.'_

He recalled how he had always managed to get rid of his injuries and illnesses while being at the Dursleys. _'But healing my own injuries is different from healing someone else,'_ an annoying voice spoke up from the back of his mind. _'At least I can try,'_ he insisted and decided to speak with the Headmaster first thing in the morning.

HP

At six o'clock he thought that it was late enough, so that Professor Dumbledore had to be up and about and made his way to the gargoyle that was guarding the Headmaster's office.

"I don't know the password, but I urgently need to speak with Professor Dumbledore," he told the gargoyle that merely snarled, "Wrong password."

Having heard that the Headmaster used to have the names of sweets as passwords, he spent the following hour trying to guess the password - in vain. _'I'll just ask McGonagall,' _he resolved and hurried to his Head of House's office.

The Scottish lioness appeared in burgundy night robes, her hair falling in long waves instead of being pulled up into a firm bun. She motioned the boy to take a seat and listened to his rambling for a moment, before she replied in a soft voice.

"Mr. Potter, please believe me if I tell you that I'm as devastated as you are; however, there's really nothing that we can do at the moment." With that she dismissed him and reminded him that breakfast was going to commence soon.

_'Why would I care about breakfast?'_ Harry thought, feeling very upset about the lack of support from his Head of House. He wondered if he should speak with Ron about it but dismissed the thought, knowing that his friend wouldn't believe him anyway.

Finally, he decided to attend breakfast in order to get a chance to speak with Professor Dumbledore afterwards; however, to his disdain, Professor McGonagall informed him that the Headmaster would be at the Ministry of Magic until New Year's Day.

_'That's tomorrow, but I need help quickly,'_ he thought, feverishly pondering who might be willing to believe him. _'Perhaps Madam Pomfrey,'_ he thought and hesitantly followed the Healer into the hospital wing, where he told her that he'd like to try healing Hermione.

"Why do you believe that you'd be able to heal her?" Pomfrey queried in surprise, giving him a sharp look. Hearing his explanation, she let out a long sigh. "Mr. Potter, you probably healed yourself with accidental magic. Many children cast accidental magic. It's impossible, however, to heal others in the same way. I'm sorry sweetie."

_'They don't even let me try,'_ Harry thought with a combination of sadness and anger. _'I don't know why, but I somehow know that I can do it.'_ Feverishly trying to suppress the tears that welled in his eyes, he stumbled out of the castle and walked around the lake to ponder what he could do. _'Snape won't hear me out anyway, and Dumbledore isn't here. Hagrid,'_ he suddenly remembered and ran down to Hagrid's hut.

The half giant made him sit down and have some tea and rock cakes, before he calmly listened to the boy's explanation.

"Hmm, tha's difficul," Hagrid replied, thoughtfully. "I won' be able t'pparate yeh into the 'ospital. You need one a'dem prufessors te take yeh."

"They don't believe me. I already talked with McGonagall and Pomfrey, and they just sent me away talking about accidental magic."

"Harry, I know wa te do," Hagrid finally spoke up after remaining pensive for a few minutes. "We'll go to Prufessor Snape and yeh show him the memories of how yeh healed youself. E'll understan'."

"Snape?" Harry blurted out, horrified. "He definitely won't believe me. He thinks that I'm an attention seeking brat."

"No, he won' in dis case," Hagrid contradicted and motioned Harry to follow him back to the castle, where he led him straight to the dungeons.

HP

Harry almost wished he was a fly Animagus and could transform right away, when the professor let out a sound resembling a snort and turned to him.

"Leave it to Potter to try attracting attention by any means," he sneered, causing Harry to turn towards the door in resignation.

"No 'Aarry, stay," Hagrid ordered him in a firm voice. "Show Prufessor Snape the memories of 'ow yeh 'ealed youself."

Harry slowly looked up to view the half giant. "How do I do that?" he queried in a small voice.

"Look into my eyes and think of the memory you want me to watch," Snape instructed him, sounding bored but not malicious.

"All right sir," Harry replied, shyly, and green eyes locked into the teacher's onyx orbs, while Harry thought of a memory, where he had healed multiple parts of his body after an especially bad encounter with his uncle.

An instant later, he felt the professor enter his mind, and the memory began to play in the front of his mind. When it was finished, he quickly thought of another one. He almost sighed in relief when he felt the other presence leave from his mind again after watching five memories, as it hurt a bit, even if he had the feeling as if the professor tried to be careful.

"I'm sorry if it hurt. Do you need a headache potion?" Snape queried, giving him a sharp look.

"No thank you sir, I'm fine," Harry replied in a soft voice, looking at the professor in expectation.

The older wizard remained quiet for an instant, before he spoke up, pensively. "I believe that it was not accidental magic. Mr. Potter, would you mind if I showed your memories to Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey?"

"Please don't," Harry replied, averting his eyes to the floor. "It's not as if I'd like anyone to watch these memories, and both of them told me off earlier when I spoke to them. Can't you just take me to Hermione please sir?"

"Very well," Snape conceded, knowing that they might not have much time to lose, considering that the girl was in a critical condition. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention Hagrid," he said, turning to the half giant. "We'll leave immediately. If we're not back by lunchtime, please inform Minerva that I've taken Mr. Potter with me for a small errand." He summoned a few small phials from his shelf, before he strode towards the door in determination.

HP

Harry almost had to run to keep up with the professor's fast speed as they walked over the snowy grounds to the apparition border.

Arriving at Hogsmeade, the Slytherin waved his wand consecutively over Harry and himself, explaining that it was a concealment charm and a notice-me-not charm that should to a certain extent prevent others from noticing them.

"Now, are you sure how to do what you're going to attempt to do?" he asked sternly, quirking an eyebrow.

"I think so," Harry replied in a small voice. "Thank you so much professor for doing this for me."

"Now hold on tightly, we're going to apparate," the professor replied and, as soon as he felt Harry grip his arm, apparated away.

HP

Harry inwardly sighed in relief when the movement stopped. He quickly opened his eyes that he had kept shut fiercely, quickly taking in his surroundings. He could barely recognise Hermione. Her face looked bruised, parts of her head were wrapped in gauze, and she was connected to numerous devices. Hermione had both eyes closed, as if she was peacefully asleep. Knowing that no one could know about their presence, he carefully climbed over the dozens of cables around his friend, so that he could touch her head with both hands. _'I want her to be completely healed,'_ he thought, forcing as much magic as he could into his hands and then further into the girl's head.

He slowly felt himself becoming incredibly tired and finally released the girl from his grip, just when Hermione opened her eyes and looked around in disbelief.

"Where are we? What happened?" she asked and was just about to get up from the bed, when her parents kept her back in apparent shock.

"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger," Snape suddenly spoke up in a small voice. "I am Professor Snape from Hogwarts. Mr. Potter and I are here because Mr. Potter seems to be a Natural Healer and could heal your daughter. We're invisible, because no one should see us here."

"Harry?" Hermione queried, looking around in search.

"Here," Harry replied, tiredly, once again touching her cheek with his hand. "I didn't want to lose you Mione. You're my best friend and I need you."

"Very touching," Snape commented dryly. Turning back to the Grangers, he said, "I suggest that..." He interruped himself, when two nurses rushed into the room in clear shock.

'Mr. Potter, come over here to me,' Snape telepathically instructed the boy.

Harry carefully climbed through the cables and around the bed, where no one was standing. Having no energy to stand anymore, he sat on the floor right next to the professor, who was busily talking to Hermione's parents through telepathy. Harry barely registered that the nurses made a huge fuss and called a group of doctors, when he slowly felt his mind slip and unconsciousness engulfed him.

HP

When Harry's mind turned back to awareness and glanced around in confusion, he found himself in a soft bed in what he recognised as the hospital wing at Hogwarts. The room was lying in the dark apart from the torches that were lit along the windows. Hermione was sitting on the edge of his bed, smiling at him, and her parents were sitting on chairs next to his bed.

"Harry, you're awake," she blurted out, happily. "Thank you so much for saving my life."

"You're welcome Mione," Harry replied, returning the smile. "Let's leave from here."

Before Hermione could even comment, Madam Pomfrey stepped around the bed and began to wave her wand over Harry.

"Mr. Potter, you completely depleted your magic," she said, slightly reproachfully. "I'm going to keep you here at least until the morning." When Harry opened his mouth to protest, she continued, "I have to apologize for not believing you Mr. Potter. You're indeed a Natural Healer, the first in at least two hundred years. You did a great job today. However, if you ever try to heal anyone again, be careful to not deplete your magic."

With that Pomfrey returned to her office only to come back with Professors McGonagall, Snape and Hagrid, while Hermione introduced Harry to her parents, who could not thank him enough for saving their daughter's life.

"The Weasley twins are going to start fireworks next to the lake in two minutes," McGonagall informed them, while Pomfrey handed out glasses with pumpkin juice to everyone.

Together with Hermione, Harry quietly followed the others to the windows, not a second too early, as the fireworks commenced with a loud bang.

"Happy New Year," someone said, and everyone raised their glasses, before they began to watch the beautiful fireworks.

Seeing that the adults were engrossed in the twins' display, Hermione quietly led Harry to the next window. Gently laying her arm around his back, she whispered, "Once again thank you Harry and a very Happy New Year."

"With you at my side I'm sure it'll become a great New Year," Harry whispered back, contentedly leaning into the girl's embrace.

**The End**


End file.
